A Depressing Reveal
by CollieCanine
Summary: Reveal drabbles/oneshots usually have something to do with depression.
1. CN Isn't Feeling Good, & LB Doesn't Care

**Random one-shot I made while I was thinking about how fanon Chat Noir wouldn"t feel any diferent if he got shot by a bad-teen-feeling akuma??**

Everyone was surrounding the fight, not going past police barriers of course, and watching as the depression based akuma fought with the heroes of Paris.

While the duo was planning, the akuma hit Chat Noir in the back, shocking everyone when he didn't notice. When the akuma hit someone, they usually started bawling right on the spot, or had a panic attack, or couldn't talk, or snapped at everyone, or was unusually overly happy.

He did notice, when Ladybug jumped over him and started raging on the akuma. He then noticed that everyone was gaping at him. He waved awkwardly, and jumped into the fight, but he was not needed as Ladybug's rage about her Chaton was apparently enough to stop the akuma.

Everything was quiet, when Ladybug let her transformation time out and hugged Chat Noir tightly ranting about how his depression shouldn't even exist, why would I want it amplified?

"Are you sure you weren't the one to get hit with The Depressers hit? Because you just transformed in front of all of Paris, princess." Chat chuckled, hugging her back. An "I don't care." was heard.

Ladybug then pulled back from Chat Noir to look at the crowd, who then was let known that Ladybug was a girl about 15 years old, with casual clothes. A certain Ladyblogger gasped and jumped over the police barricades, running up to her best friend.

Alya Cesaire cried that day. Especially when Chat's transformation dropped as soon as she finished hugging her best friend to death. She then started sobbing crying when she saw Adrien-motherfucking-Agreste was Chat Noir.

She then yelled at the two in front of the crowd for how stupid and dangerous it is and "What if you died while fighting an akuma and went missing and no-one would know because you dinguses only told each other who you were? What would we do then?


	2. Sometimes, Things Are Weird P1

**so uhhhh hi? i might actually turn this fic into a ml oneshot/drabble dump? im getting alot of ideas sooo.** **Sometimes, things are weird.**

Adrien knew this, of course, but perhaps it got a little out of hand when Marinette walked into class with a (fake) smile on her face and a look in her eyes that he finally recognised, and he was all but too familiar with. That _look_ of self-hatred, self-doubt, among other things.

 **Sometimes, things are weird.**

But they got a little weirder when Marinette started wearing bracelets, even though she once said that most bracelets are unbearably tacky, especially the ones that are wider then your face. (We had laughed at that one, because it was all to true)

 **Sometimes, things are weird.** Ladybug knew this as well. And when her partner and (even though she would refuse to admit it) favorite person in the world was so distracted by something that he missed a 2 foot jump, she knew something was wrong. When asked about it the next day, he said "There's this classmate of mine, who I love very much, is acting... weirdly, I guess? I can't shake off the feeling something is wrong, but I'm not close enough to her for her to answer truthfully. Hell, she won't even tell her best friend! But I'm still worried about her, and she's so awkward around me and..." he trails off there everytime.

 **Sometimes, things are weird.**

And both Nino and Alya knew this, like how whenever either one of them asked Mari what was wrong, she would insist that nothing at all was, and then Adrien's eyes harden in determination and soften in sadness. He probably knew what was going on, they agreed, but when either of them asked he would avoid it.

 **Sometimes, things are weird.** Paticurally when even Chloe is worried about Marinette and how she's feeling. The whole class saw it, and even some of the teachers softened up on her. **Sometimes things are weird.** But they got alot weirder when Marinette just didn't show up.

No, she isn't sick, Alya would say.

No, she isn't finishing homework, Nino would follow.

No, I didn't lock her in the bathroom, Chloe would protest.

No, me and Alix haven't seen her since yesterday's game, Kim would answer, thinking of how excited she had been when we won.

No, I don't know where she is, the rest of the class would say wooriedly.

Adrien wouldn't answer.


End file.
